


Cold

by MadebyM



Category: British actor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Heartbreak, LongDistance, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadebyM/pseuds/MadebyM
Summary: This is written mainly from Tom’s POV. Some parts from the female OC as well. Takes place after The Oscars of 2018. Tom goes to Copenhagen for a business meeting with Hugh Laurie and Susanne Bier to start the work on ”The Night Manager 2”.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to stress, that I do not know Tom Hiddleston personally or anyone associated with him. This is just a rambling of thoughts, that came into my mind one late evening and evolved from there.
> 
> The idea started out as a one shot, but am so deep in my writing now, that I’m not sure, if I should continue – all depending on what you think? Let me hear from you.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy it. I’m new in this world, so be kind but constructive and let me hear your thoughts and opinions. Also English is not my first language.

He had just come off the plane and was heading towards the arrival hall, where he would be picked up to be taken to his hotel. ”Copenhagen”, he thought to himself. Yet another city on his map. He was there to meet up with Susanne Bier, Hugh Laurie, the producers and another film people to have meetings in regards to the sequel of ’The Night Manager’. He was excited to get back in the game after a year off.

He pulled his cap lower and adjusted his glasses as he entered the arrival area, where people were standing around, waiting to greet their loved ones coming home from business trips, vacations or just plain visiting this Scandinavian country. He pulled his suitcase along as he looked for a sign with a familiar name attached to it.

A little further ahead a man in a suit with a sign with the name of the production company was standing. The man nodded as Tom approached him. ”Mr. Hiddleston?”, the man asked, almost knowing the answer, before it crossed Tom’s lips. ”Yes, my good man. I presume, you’re my driver?”, Tom replied with a smile forming on his lips. The man nodded and took the suitcase from Tom’s hands. ”This way, sir”, the driver replied.

They went to the exit towards the waiting black SUV, with tinted windows.

Tom looked around and was surprised by the lack of photographers. No one seemed to notice his arrival, which was nice for a change. Maybe this country actually lived up to its’ reputation about being very lowkey, when it came to celebs.

The driver put Tom’s suitcase in the trunk and held the door open for Tom. Sliding in the backseat Tom put on his seatbelt and adjusted in the seat, making himself comfortable.

”The drive is just about 30 minutes. depending on traffic, Mr. Hiddleston.”the driver informed him.

”Please, call me Tom. No need for formalities, sir.” Tom smiled finding the driver’s face in the rear mirror.

”Traffic should be light at this time during the day. Copenhagen isn’t that bad, when it comes to traffic in the middle of the day, Tom.” the driver said.

”That’s perfect. That should give me a few hours to relax, before my meetings later.”

”Have you ever been to Copenhagen before?” the driver asked, while pulling out of the airport area.

”No, this is my first time. I have heard a lot about it though from Susanne Bier. Do you know her?” Tom asked sliding a bit forward in his seat, while adjusting his glasses.

”Yes, Mrs. Bier? Oh yes, I think, every Dane knows her. She’s our pride and joy, when it comes to movies. A very nice woman.” the driver answered, while keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

The rest of the ride the driver talked about Copenhagen and about the Danes in general.

\-----

As the car approached the hotel in the centre of the city, traffic was getting a bit more busy it seemed.

”The traffic is always a bit busy in this part of the city. Narrow streets and a lot of business in here”, the driver informed, pulling up in front of the hotel.

The car was instantly greeted by a doorman in uniform, that took Tom’s suitcase from the driver. The driver went around the car and opened Tom’s door for him.

Stretching out his long legs of the car Tom greeted the doorman with a smile., ”Good morning to you, my good man”.

”Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston, and welcome The Hotel.”

The doorman led the way to the big glassdoors and held one open for Tom.

When entering Tom found himself directly standing in the lobby with a huge table with all kinds of colorful flowers.

”Mr. Hiddleston, such a pleasure to have you stay with us. My name is Michelle, I’m a concierge at The Hotel. Let me escort you to your room.”, a dark haired woman said and stretched out her hand for a handshake.

”Thank you, Michelle, but please call me Tom.” as he took her hand for a firm handshake.

Michelle led the way to a small elevator just up some stairs.

As a true gentleman Tom held the elevator door for Michelle and let her go first. She smiled professionally to him and punched in the key in the elevator to gain access to the upper levels, where the rooms were.

”The Hotel offers 24 hour gym and the spa is open from 7 am until 9 pm every day. Both are located in the basement. There’s a spa menu in your room and the phone in your room has a direct line to the spa. We also offer in room massages. The restaurant is open until 11 pm. And our champagne bar is open until 2 am. Please, let me know, if there’s anything, I can accommodate you with during your 5 nights stay here.” Michelle informed him on the way to his room.

”Thank you so much. I have a few meetings set up, so I think this trip will be more business than pleasure though.” he remarked.

Michelle opened the door for him and let Tom enter his room. It was a suite with a sitting area and separate bedroom and two bathrooms all in Dior grey and light purple colors with white walls.

”Here you go. Again let me know, if there’s anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, sir.” Michelle answered with a polite smile, putting the room key on the small table by the door and quietly exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Tom removed his jacket and cap and went to the windows. He looked down on the busy square in front of the hotel. People were going about their day, walking and biking, laughing and smiling. In that moment Tom missed home. Missed being in a city, that he knew. Even though he was excited for this project and he had had a year off, he just really needed to get back into the right kind of mode and gear again.

He sat down in a plush chair right by the window, stretching his long legs. They were aching from all the travelling he had done the past two months – back and forth between the US and Europe.

His eyes darted to the dark brown leather bound book on the table next to the chair, that read ”The Spa” on the front. He took the book and starting skimming the menu of the spa. ’Maybe it would be a good idea to get a massage, while I’m here’, he thought to himself. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he had gotten one.

He still had a few hours before his dinner meeting with Susanne, Hugh and everyone else. He decided to unpack his suitcase this time, in order to feel a bit more like he wasn’t ’on the road’, but this was now ’home’ for the next 5 nights.

He took out his suits and put them in the closet by the door, putting his shoes in there as well. Jeans, shirts, boxer-shorts, socks all on the shelves in neat separate piles. He chuckled to himself, when he noticed his running gear. Still the ever enthusiast of running of course this would travel with him. ’Had Michelle mentioned something about the gym being the basement as well?’, he thought, while already starting to strip and pulling on a black t-shirt, black shorts and his running shoes.

\-----

He exited the elevator in the basement. ’Well, not your average basement’, he smiled, while walking down the long corridor of Dior grey walls, gigant arrangements with orchids.

He really wasn’t sure, where he was actually going after a few steps. He did feel a bit lost here, scratching his blonde curls.

At the end of the long corridor he saw some people coming out a door and what seemed to be heading in his direction. As he didn’t have on his glasses, he squinted his eyes to focus. Yes, they were coming his way wearing uniforms. He started walking towards them.

As he got closer, he could hear they were speaking a foreign language – presumably Danish. They were all wearing nude pink uniforms with the logo ”The Spa” on their side pockets.

”Excuse me. I seem to be a bit lost. Could you maybe tell me, which way towards the gym?”, he asked with a chuckle.

The three women stopped their conversations and all looked at him.

”Of course, Sir”, a blonde one answered with a genuine smile on her lips. ”It’s right here to your right”, while she walked up to a glass door, that said ”The Gym” in writing.

”Do you have your hotel key with you, sir?”, she asked looking directly at him.

’What in the Shakespeares’ name?!’, he thought to himself, gaping at her. She had big bright blue eyes with thick long lashes, that looked directly at him, as if they were looking directly into his soul.

”Sir?”, she asked again.

”Sorry. Yes. What was that again?” he fumbled.

”Do you have your room key with you, Sir?”, she replied with a smile, raising one eyebrow.

”Yes, key. Right here.” he said with a bit embarrassment and handed her the key. He felt as if he had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

She took the key and gently let her fingers grace his. A slight blush came to her cheeks. She punched the key to the small key hole next to the door.

”There you go. The gym is open 24 hours, Sir. Enjoy your work-out.” she said with that smile, that never seemed to leave her lips, while handing him back the key.

”Thank you ever so much, Miss? Your name?”, he said almost with too much eagerness in his voice, while holding the door the gym open.

”Ahrm, my name?”, she blurted with a surprise.

”Yes, your name?”, he asked with a smirk, feeling a bit more confident.

”It’s (Y/N).” she replied looking away towards her colleagues, that were standing a few steps further down the corridor waiting for her.

”Pleasure to meet you, (Y/N). And thank you for your help.” he said smiling warmly at her, while letting his tongue brush over his lower lip.

Her eyes darted to his lower lip as she bit her lower lip, almost so he didn’t noticed it.

”Likewise”, she replied with a smile, turning around and walking towards her colleagues.

He stood there for a moment, looking in their direction. He saw her entering a glass door down the corridor on the opposite side.

’So that’s where the spa is’, he thought to himself. He turned around, so he could start his work-out.

\-----

Two hours later Tom round himself back in his room He undressed heading to the shower, standing under the shower head, turning in the water. Letting it cascade down his toned body. He squirted some shower gel in his hand and started washing off. As he stood there, head bent and washing his body, he felt the loneliness creep up on him. He so missed having someone to share his life with. With every day, month and year it just got worse. He lifted his head and let the water wash down on his face. He turned off the water and stepped out as he got a towel from the rack next to the shower.

He stepped into the bedroom and stood in front of the closet, trying to decide what to wear to this dinner. He found himself lost in his own thoughts again.

For some reason he had tried his very best to avoid any kind of female bond after his last break-up. He had had dates and a few hook-ups during his year off, but nothing serious, as he wanted to focus 100 % on his work and not let anyone get too close for comfort. He just wasn’t ready for that. He found himself having these thoughts more and more. He wanted to be with the love of his life and have his own family, but he also knew, that it was hard, since everyone seemed to know of him. How he wished, he could be an actor without the fame/celebrity, so he just would be plain Tom going out and going on dates. He sighed and looked towards the windows. Damn, he needed to seize this year and not be so afraid of feeling emotions in his personal life. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze towards the suits again and picked out a dark blue two-piece suit with a white dress shirt.

He got dressed, while still somewhat lost in his own thoughts. ’Okay, enough, Hiddleston. You’ve got to stop this.’ he said out loud to himself. He looked up towards the ceiling, laughing at himself. ’Had it really gotten to the point, where you talk to yourself now like this?’ he said with a laugh.

He found his phone, wallet and hotel key and put everything in his pockets of his suit jacket and pulled it on.

He exited his room and went for the elevator and pushed the button for the elevator.

”It was my pleasure, Sir. Make sure to drink some extra water today after the massage. Have a good evening”, a female voice said down the corridor from the elevator.

Tom turned and looked at a woman coming out from a room with a massage bed folded. The strap over her shoulder, while she carried a basket in the other hand. It was her. She looked up and stopped in her tracks, smiling, when she saw Tom standing by the elevator.

”Can I help you with that?”, he said, while taking 3 long steps towards her.

”No no, Sir, it’s quite alright. I got it”, she said smiling warmly at him.

”No, do let me help you, (Y/N). It looks heavy.” he said, while stretching out his hand towards the strap of the massage bed. Letting his fingers gently pull it off her shoulder and putting it in his shoulder.

”Ahrm, thank you. But it’s really not a good idea, if someone saw you carrying that for me.” Y/N said holding her hand out asking for the bed back.

”Well, we’re the only ones here right now. So at least let me help you just to the elevator”, he said, ignoring her outstretched hand and started to walk back to the elevator.

”The halls have eyes”, she said nodding her head towards a camera in the corner of the ceiling.

”Well, let them watch then”, he smiled.

They waited by the elevator side by side. He looked down at her, looking down to the floor. She wasn’t more than 5”5, blonde hair, pulled back in a low bun. Her hair looked so soft. She wore the nude pink uniform and black tights underneath and black flats.

”Are you okay?”, he asked tilting his head to one side, trying to catch her eyes.

”Yeah yeah. Just tired.” (Y/N) shrugged apologetic.

”Are you done for today?”, he asked, holding the elevator door for her as it opened.

”Yes, this was my last client for the day”, she sighed, walking into the far corner of the elevator.

As Tom had entered the elevator, (Y/N) pushed the button for level of the spa.

The ride was far too short for Tom’s liking. He wished, he knew what to talk to (Y/N) about. He could feel a distance coming from her, which he understood, as she was working and he was a guest at the hotel. But still he really wanted to get to know her. She seemed genuine in some form.

Tom stepped out of the elevator, when the doors opened again. Letting (Y/N) step out after him.

”Thank you so much for your help. I appreciate it, but I have to take the bed from here. Can’t have anyone see you with these things here.” (Y/N) said with a smile.

”Anything, darling. Have a good night,” he said smiling at her. He could see in her eyes, she was tired, so he didn’t want to hold her up.

”And the same to you, Sir”, she sighed, picking up the massage bed and walking towards the spa.

He leaned against the elevator frame, looking at her as she walked down the corridor, gently swiping his index finger across his lips. ’Hm’, he sighed and went back into the elevator, going towards the lobby.

\-----

The car was waiting for Tom outside the hotel to take him to the restaurant. He slid in the backseat and the driver pulled off the sidewalk into traffic.

Tom looked out the window, again getting himself lost in his own thoughts. He couldn’t pinpoint, what is was. But there was something about (Y/N), that triggered his curiosity. She must know, who he was, but she didn’t let it show one bit. Again she was probably used to celebs staying at the hotel. She was quiet, but in a private way. Well, what did he really know about her? Absolutely nothing. He had met her twice in the corridors. He sighed to himself. This was getting to sound like an old broken record to him.

He straightened himself in the seat, setting his mind back to the dinner with his Night Manager friends.

\-----

(Y/N)’s POV

She entered the spa, carrying the massage bed and the basket with the massage oils, blanket and sheets.

”Oh my gawd! How was he?”, the receptionist gushed.

(Y/N) chuckled. ”He was very polite, very British as you assume. In fact a very nice man”.

”Well, you did something right, because he just called down, asking for you for another massage again tomorrow”, the receptionist replied raising her eyebrows with a smile on her face and continued, ”so you’re now Mr. Hugh Laurie’s personal massage therapist, while he’s here”.

”Well, isn’t that something”, (Y/N) replied with a tired smile, putting the massage things back in place.

”Are you okay, love?”, the receptionist asked with a concerned voice, while putting a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder.

”Yes, just really tired. My personal life is just not working, I work long hours to make everything work financially and…well, I just don’t seem to know my own name anymore”, (Y/N) sighed as she sat down in the small kitchen behind the receptionist, putting her palms to her face, while rubbing her temples.

”I know, the year has just started and it hasn’t been easy on you so far. How’s the divorce going? If I dare ask?”

”Well, he moved out all his things and moved into, what was suppose to be our new apartment. But I got to keep the old one, so that’s good. Meaning I’m not homeless. I just still don’t understand, what really happened between us. One day we were happy, working on our relationship and the next day he came home from work, asking…no, demanding a divorce.” (Y/N) sighed, feeling her eyes filling with tears.

”Oh hunnie, I know. No one understands, what happened. But you gotta keep your head held high. You know, you have all of us girls here supporting you.”

”I know. And thank you.” (Y/N) replied forcing a smile to her lips.

(Y/N) pulled herself up from the chair and got her purse from the small closet in the kitchen with the staff’s personal items.

”At least Mr. Laurie seems to be pleased with my presence, so that’s gotta count for something”, (Y/N) said and winked at her receptionist. ”I’ll see you tomorrow again”.

(Y/N) left the spa to go to the staff’s changing rooms. She undressed from her uniform and put on her black leggings and black tight top. She had lost a fair amount of weight due to the stress of the divorce. She pulled on a grey loose turtleneck sweater and put on her white Adidas sneakers. She did not feel like dressing up at the moment. She spent all her time at the spa or at home, not wanting to see anyone really.

She went out the back entrance of the hotel to ride her bike home.

Riding through the city was a nice welcome, she always felt as if she got to wash everything off her in the wind. Tonight the skies were blue. Spring was coming.

She thought about today. The treatments all had gone well, clients were satisfied. She was bone tired, which was usually a good sign. And then, at a red light, HIM. She knew who he was. Tom Hiddleston, of course she knew. She just never thought, she would see him in real life. She smiled to herself. He had been a gentleman, just like she had imagined from, what she had read about him. She shook her head, while grinning. Life was actually a bit surreal sometimes. She wasn’t star struck in any way. But that man was just as beautiful as she had imagined and polite. She couldn’t remember the last time, she had experienced a man being nice to her as a private person and not just because of her work.

She pulled her bike along the sidewalk coming up to her apartment. She opened the gate to the backyard with her key and pulled her bike through the gate. She put the bike against the wall of the building, locking it.

”Miss (Y/N)! What a delight to see you tonight! Are you coming home from work?”, a male voiced exclaimed.

”Good evening to you too, chef! Yes, just in for a few hours. Are the restaurant busy tonight?”, she laughed at him. The voice belonging to the chef at the restaurant under her apartment. They would talk every time they met in the backyard, which was every day except Sundays when the restaurant was closed.

”Yes, very busy. A lot of bookings. And a dinner with some important people tonight, so everything has to be smooth”.

”Well, that’s not a problem for you then. You’re gonna do good.” (Y/N) sighed as she went over to him, standing in front of him.

”My love, do you need anything. I know, you’re tired and working hard”, he said with a concerned look on his face, putting a hand of her shoulder.

”No, I’m good. Just tired. I have a late shift tomorrow, so am gonna have a beer or two tonight.”

”Have you eaten? No, I know, you’ve haven’t. You never eat anymore. I will go and get you some food. Here have a cigarette, while I fix you some food”, he said in demanding voice and handed her his cigarettes. A habit she had started again after being off it for some years now. But the divorce had made her start again.

She nodded, but the chef had already gone in the kitchen. She sat down on a small bench. The backyard was mostly trashcan paradise, as she called it. Lots of trashcans with the business’ in the ground level, lots of bikes belonging to the people in the apartments and the none little corner had the bench and a few chairs mainly for the restaurant staff to go smoke. Sometimes VIP guests would be using the area as well, so they didn’t have to stand in the street smoking.

She took a long drag of the cigarette, filled her lungs with the smoke and exhaled deeply, while rubbing her temple with her free hand.

The chef turned up after five minutes with a plate covered in foil.

”Just a little something for you, my dear.”

”Thank you so much. I’ll return the plate later.”

”No rush, I know you will. Now go, eat, rest and I will see you later.”

She put out the cigarette bud in the iron bucket next to the bench, got herself up and kissed the chef’s cheek, giving him a tired smile.

She went to the backdoor of her stairway, unlocked the door and went up one flight of stairs to her apartment.

The apartment was dark and quiet. She instantly felt the loneliness creeping up on her. She sighed deeply, put the plate on the table in the kitchen. She took off the foil and saw, that the chef had filled the plate with risotto and fresh tomatoes, basil and mozzarella. Just as he knew, she liked it.

She took a fork from the drawer and pulled out a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table and began to eat. The food filled her stomach and felt good. She could feel her body getting re-newed energy with every bite.

After finishing dinner she looked around the apartment. She clearly needed to do dishes, laundry and just give it a long due overhaul. ’Well, nothing like the present’, she thought and filled the washing machine with the first load and started to do the dishes.

After a few hours she found herself humming along the music in the shower. For some reason it felt like a little breakthrough today. Maybe she could get through this.

She turned off the water and tied a towel around her longs blonde locks, taking another towel and wrapped around her body.

As she walked to her bedroom to get clean clothes, she looked at her phone. There was a message from her receptionist.

Text: Hi sweetie. Mr. Laurie rescheduled for the day after tomorrow, so you’re off tomorrow. I closed your calendar. Thought you could use the day off. Hugs

She smiled at the text. This was actually just what she needed. She quickly typed a text back, telling the receptionist thank you.

She opened her drawers with underwear, pulling out a pair of black lace hip huggers – she needed to feel sexy and pretty again just for herself – and finding a matching lace bra.

She looked at her clothes, shrugged and found a black well-worn t-shirt, that was almost see through and a pair of blue jeans.

She took the towel wrapped around her hair, and let the long locks fall to her shoulder. She quickly combed it through, adding a little oil at the ends.

She added a bit of perfume behind her ears, a habit after working in the spa for so long, that she couldn’t use any strong perfume. So she always added a little behind her ears.

She picked up her towels and went to the bathroom with them.

She looked at the time. It was close to 10 pm. Her eyes darted on the plate from the restaurant, that was by the sink. She decided to go down to the restaurant with it.

As she walked down the stairway, she could hear voices from the backyard. She smiled to herself. This was perfect, the chefs were in the backyard, so she would hand them the plate and go straight back up and curl up on her couch, maybe having another beer.

As she opened the door to the backyard, she saw three gentlemen and a woman standing with the chef in deep conversation with small glasses in their hands. The chef looked over the shoulder of the man, that had his back towards her.

”My love! Come meet my guests!”, the chef shouted with a huge grin.

(Y/N) froze. ’No, that couldn’t be.’, she thought gaping at the small crowd.

Right before her stood Hugh Laurie, Susanne Bier, a man she didn’t know, the chef and the very handsome Tom Hiddleston.

”(Y/N)?”, Tom blurted.

\-----  
Tom’s POV

The driver pulled up at the curb at a small Italian restaurant just a small drive through the city. Tom exited the car and nodded at the driver.

”I’ll pick you up later, Mr. Hiddleston. Just have the restaurant call the number here”, he said handing Tom a small business card.

”Thank you. I will. It might run late though with these people”, Tom explained with a grin.

He opened the door to the restaurant and took a step inside. He was immediately greeted by a waiter, ”Mr. Hiddleston, your party is right this way”.

The restaurant was small – no more than room for 60 people – it had a warm atmosphere, very light with Italian pop songs playing through the loudspeakers. At the end of the restaurant it had an open kitchen.

The waiter led Tom down one flight of stairs to a private dining room. ”Your party is right down here, Sir”, the waiter explained extending his hand towards the private room.

”Tom!! It’s been way to long”, Susanne Bier shrieked coming towards Tom with in a rather fast pace. The short dark haired woman wrapped her arms around his large frame, hugging him tight. Putting her arms on his, while holding him in arms length from her, looking up at him with a huge smile.

”Susanne, it has. How are you, darling?” he asked and kissed her cheeks.

”So good. I’m so excited, we’re doing this again.”

”Me too, darling. Oh, Jesper, I didn’t see you there. I’m so sorry. How are you?”, Tom said looking at the man behind Susanne, while extending his hand for a handshake.

”No worries, Tom. My wife seemed to beat me to it with all her excitement to see you again”, Jesper laughed taking Tom’s hand for a firm shake.

”Hugh called. He’s going to be a bit late”, Susanne said while handing Tom a glass of wine.

”Oh?”, Tom asked raising one eyebrow.

”Yes, something about a massage. But he should be here within the next 20 mins. I hope, you don’t mind, but I ordered ahead? The chef here makes the most divine Italian food….” Susanne continued.

Tom smiled, ”That sounds just perfect, Susanne. Is it just going to be us four?”

”Yes, I decided, since you are here for the next few days, that tonight could just be us four. So we could catch up with each other”.

”Oh, absolutely perfect! Shall we sit, while we wait for Hugh to arrive?” Tom asked, pulling out a chair for Susanne.

”Yes. Let’s do that. So Tom, how was your year off – did you rest and fuel up on energy?”, Susanne asked leaning in over the table looking at Tom, that he had taken the seat across from Susanne, as her husband naturally sat next to her.

Tom sighed and leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his wine glass. ”I did. I did.”, he nodded and continued ”I did do Hamlet at RADA in London, so it wasn’t all slacking off. But I did get to catch up with family and friends. Much needed time off I might add.”

”Good. Good.” Susanne exclaimed taking a sip of her wine. ”Now I may already have a rough draft for the script, that I’ll present tomorrow for you both.”

”Ahh, Susanne, I’m not surprised at that at all”, Tom laughed.

The waiter entered with some small entrees dishes for the party to start with.

”I AM SO SORRY! I know. I know. I’m late. Drinks are on me. How are you all?” Hugh shouted when entering the room, making the others jump in their seats.

”Huuuugh, so good you’re finally here”, Susanne chimed.

”Yes. Yes. Well, I’m sorry about the delay. But I treated myself to a nice in-room massage at the hotel.” he explained as he went around the table, hugging the two men and kissed Susanne on the cheeks.

”Which hotel are you staying at?”, Susanne asked.

”At The Hotel. What are we drinking?”, Hugh answered as he sat down next to Tom.

Tom choked on his wine and started coughing, looking towards Hugh.

”Are you okay there, chap?” Hugh said dunking Tom in the back.

”Yes. Yes. Sorry.” Tom cleared his throat. ”I’m okay, thank you.”

”In-room massage is the way to go about. I already booked my next appointment.” Hugh chuckled with a smirk in a way just Hugh could without being the creep.

”Eheheheheh” Tom laughed his signature laugh. ”In-room massage today you say?” Tom asked, thinking to himself he was quite sure, who the therapist had been.

”Why yes, Hiddles. You should try it. Just don’t go stealing my therapist!”, Hugh chuckled. ”So should we get started” Hugh dug in the dishes now filling the table.  
The four dug in to the Italian feast, that were before their very eyes. The waiters coming in with more wine. Conversation picked up as if they hadn’t been apart for two years.

\-----

”Are we happy?”, the chef clapped his hands together, standing in front of the table looking around the four people. Plates were pushed into the middle of the table. All four sitting back in the chairs.

”Oh my goodness, yes. Thank you, that was amazing”, Susanne said with a smile.

”Now. Would you like some coffee or can we interest you in some grappa?” the chef asked with a satisfying nod.

”Only if you have somewhere quiet, where we can enjoy these” Hugh said pulling out some cigars.

”Yes, Sir. We do have a small private backyard, where only the restaurant and the people, that live here use. But it’s just my staff using it tonight. Let me take you there”, the chef explained extending his hand towards the stairs.

The chef nodded towards the waiter, signaling for him to bring the grappa to the backyard.

The chef led all four to the backyard, where the grappa was already waiting for them on a small table.

”Cheers to an amazing dinner and to another project with the best people”, Hugh exclaimed, raising his glass to the other four, while holding his lit cigar in the other hand.

A door opened behind the small party and a woman stepped out into the backyard.

”My love! Come meet my guests!”, the chef shouted with a huge grin, holding his hand out towards the woman, that seemed to be frozen on the spot.

Tom turned around and looked straight into her blue eyes and mouth slightly gaping at them. ”(Y/N)?”, Tom blurted.

(Y/N) stood for a second longer, not believing her own eyes. Of all the freaking restaurants in the city he was at her’s. Well, not her’s, but in her backyard.

”Well well, what do we have here”, Hugh smirked, ”Isn’t it my massage therapist? What brings you here?”, looking her up and down and turning towards the building behind him looking up. ”Do you live here?”

(Y/N) took a step closer towards them. ”Ahrm, yes I-I-I live right above the restaurant”, she stuttered feeling her cheeks blush. This was awkward.

”(Y/N), this is Susanne Bier and her husband Jesper and it seems as if you already know Tom here”, Hugh said padding Tom on the chest.

(Y/N) greeted Susanne and Jesper with handshakes. ”Pleasure to meet you both”.

”Yes, we met earlier today at the hotel, when (Y/N) showed me to the gym”, Tom quickly answered hoping not to be to obvious in his stare at her. She looked different now in her own clothes and with her hair loose. Blonde curls cascading down her back, that framed her porcelain skin. He couldn’t see any hint of make-up on her face.

”Hm hm, the gym”, Hugh chuckled sipping of his grappa.

”Well, chef, let’s get the young lady a glass of grappa too”, Hugh hurried the chef gesturing with his hand towards (Y/N).

”No no, that’s really not necessary. I’m just here with the plate.”, (Y/N) blushed.

”Nonsense, we would love to have you join our little dinner party here. Won’t we?” Hugh asked looking around, his eyes stopping at Tom, smiling to himself.

”For sure.” Susanne said pulling (Y/N) closer to them.

”So (Y/N), are you a massage therapist?”, Jesper asked.

”Yes. And an esthetician and a make-up artist.” (Y/N) explained taking the glass of grappa from the chef, that handed to her.

”Wow. You do all that?”, Susanne admired.

”Yes, it’s truly a passion of mine”.

”How long have you been in the business” Susanne asked raising a finger to her lips, sizing (Y/N) up and down.

”Ahrm. That would be 12 years now.”

”And still only 25?” Hugh quizzed her.

(Y/N) barked a small laugh. ”That would be a big no. Just a tiny bit older than that”.

”How old?”, Hugh asked with a puzzled look, still keeping his eyes towards Tom, that seemed to have lost his voice ever since (Y/N) stepped into the backyard.

”Mr. Laurie, you should never ask a woman her age”, (Y/N) raised her eyebrows at Hugh.

”Ohh, come on. Just for old me. And do call me Hugh.”

”Are you hired by the spa fulltime”, Susanne said coming to (Y/N)’s rescue and she sensed, (Y/N) not wanting to answer the age question.

”Yes and no. I’m self-employed, but only work from that spa at the moment”.

”So you could take other jobs, if you wanted to?”, Susanne asked looking intently at (Y/N).

”Well, yes. But I do have between 40-50 hours a week at the moment”.

”Really?”, Tom blurted finally finding his words again.

(Y/N) jumped at his voice entering the conversation again. ”Yes, just for now”.

”Got your voice back, Tom?”, Hugh teased raising his glass to Tom, while puffing on his cigar.

Tom blushed. ”Ehehehe”, Tom laughed raising his own glass to everyone.

”Should we all go back in?”, Jesper asked, ”It’s getting a bit chilly out here”.

”Yes, by all means. (Y/N), please join us rusty old people for a drink”, Hugh exclaimed, holding out his arm for her to take.

(Y/N) hesitated for a moment, looking up at Tom. They locked eyes for a moment. Very quietly Tom nodded towards Hugh’s arm. (Y/N) smiled and took Hugh’s arm.

”Now you’ll have to hear all the stories about what this family is capable of, when put together for 16 weeks or more to do a little tv-show”, he chuckled as he pulled her along into the restaurant and down the stairs to the private dining room. ”Chef! Make sure you keep the wine flowing!” Hugh said snapping his fingers and winked at the chef.

\-----

The next morning (Y/N) woke up in her bed. She groaned, feeling her head throbbing. Why did she drink so much last night? Oh gawd, her mouth felt like cotton wool. She pulled the covers up over her head. Wait, was she only in her hip huggers? She never slept only in her panties.

”Arghhhh, what time is it?”, a voice next to her asked.

She froze. No fucking way. She turned her head and starred into a pair of bright blue eyes. Tom in her bed. No. No. No. Just no.

”W-w-what are you doing here? What happened last night?”, she said with a very low voice feeling her face flush.

”Ehehehe. Well well.”, Tom laughed, ”we got very drunk and listened to Hugh’s stories for many hours. You were quite drunk, so I decided to take you up here. The chef asked, if he should do it.” Tom said slowly raising himself up on one elbow looking down at (Y/N).

She pulled the covers over her face. ”No, don’t look at me. I’m a freaking ugly hang-over person!”, she barked. Pulling the covers back down over her nose. ”D-d-did you undress me?” feeling the blush coming back.

”No, darling, You handled that part very well yourself”, Tom said with a small sympathetic laugh.

”Oh no. So nothing happened?”, (Y/N) asked from under the covers.

”No, we slept next to each other. Nothing more”, Tom said, pulling himself up sitting on the edge of the bed only in his boxers.

(Y/N) looked at his toned back. Gawd, that man was beautiful. She so wanted to touch him, just wrap her arms around his waist and pull him back into the bed. But what was she thinking? She would never dare to that.

Tom got up from the bed. He was holding his hands in front of his boxers. She was assuming, that something else was also up. She pulled the covers over her head again to give him some privacy.

”I will just take a quick shower”, he said while desperately trying to cover his not so wanted erection.

”Sure, I assume you know, where the bathroom is?”

”Yes. I won’t be long”.

As he left the bedroom, she got out of bed herself, pulled on a t-shirt and the jeans, that were on the floor. She took one look at herself in the mirror. Okay, not so bad after all. Her hair was a mess, so she quickly put her hair in a messy hair bun. No red eyes and puffiness in her face.

She went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and found some cold water, pouring it in a glass. She opened the nearest cupboard and found some painkillers. Otherwise she knew, she would have a throbbing headache later. Quickly brushed her teeth.

Now what? Was she making breakfast for them, she thought to herself. Hm, why not. They both had to eat. She started pulling out the fruit, eggs, bacon and bread from the fridge and got to work.

20 minutes later Tom emerged from the bathroom, taking in the sight of her, slowly dancing in the kitchen, while preparing breakfast.

”Now that’s a beautiful sight”, he smiled at her.

”Oh. It’s just bacon and eggs. Hope you like French toast with fruit?”

”I wasn’t talking about the food”, he whispered.

”Oh!”, she stopped full on in her tracks, putting down the plates on the table.

Tom slowly walked around the table, taking her hand in his, pulling her into him. Wrapping one arm around her waist, while the other lifted her chin, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. They locked eyes for a minute. (Y/N) breathed heavily, her tongue darting over her lips. Tom looked to her lips, leaning in.

Slowly he put his lips to hers, letting his tip of his tongue dart over her lower lip. (Y/N) groaned, giving him access to her mouth. Their tongues meeting and dancing along to some secret tune, exploring each others mouths.

(Y/N)’s hand pulled on his dress shirt, drawing him closer to her, feeling his firm chest on her erect nipples.

His hand pulled her in tighther in his embrace, letting his free hand getting lost in her hair, slowly pulling out her hair band, while massaging her scalp.

(Y/N) groaned as they pulled apart from their kiss.

”I’m sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that, since last night”, Tom breathed putting his forehead to hers.

”No apology needed”, (Y/N) sighed feeling out of breathe.

Tom bent down and went in for another kiss. This time they both deepened the kiss instantly. (Y/N) started to pull at his shirt, her fingers finding the buttons and opening one by one, until his shirt was completely open. She let her fingers slide over his firm chest. He inhaled sharply, while deepening their kiss even more.

He lifted grabbed her cheeks and lifted her off the floor, gesturing for her to wrap her legs around his waist.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, putting both her arms around his neck letting her hand get tangled in his hair, pulling and massaging his scalp.

He pulled apart from their kiss, rubbing his nose to hers, both breathing heavily.  
She looked into his eyes with a want and a need to be closer to him. Their eyes spoke a language of their own between them.

He sighed, while letting out a small laugh. ”You do wicked things to me”, planting small kisses along her jaw.

”And you don’t think, you do that to me too?” she asked with a small nervous laugh.

They glanced at each for a split second only to have their lips crashing together again. Tom holding (Y/N) like a treasured prize in place around his waist, he slowly walked towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

Stepping into the bedroom in the early morning light, he slowly carried her towards the bed, their tongues still dancing their secret dance in each others mouths.

Tom stopped at the end of the bed, gently setting (Y/N) down on the bed. They broke their kiss, both breathing heavily looking into each others eyes with a want and longing so loud, that it could be heard far away.

”(Y/N)? Are you sure about this?” he groaned searching her eyes for her consent softly caressing her cheek.

”Yes. I-I-I am” she stuttered letting out a small smile, while running her thumb over his lower lip.

He took the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up, leaving her topless. He moaned, quietly taking off his dress shirt.

(Y/N) laid back further on the bed, breathing heavily with a longing for him. Just the sight of his naked torso made her so wet. His bare chest was rising in a fast pace from the want, that had taken over his body. The want for her.

Slowly his hands streaked up her jeans, finding the buttons and slowly unbuttoning them, pulling them down her toned legs. Only to reveal her black lace underwear. Standing up straight and removing his own pants, he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her.

Tom lowered his lips to her neck, letting his tongue finding that sweet spot, running it further down her throat to the the middle of her soft breasts, sucking gently, while running one hand up the side of her torso. (Y/N) moaned, lifting her body into his touch and lips.

His lips against her skin felt like small electric jolts running through her body. With every contact she felt the wetness pooling between her legs, panting, wanting, needing him.

He hooked his index fingers into the waist band of her underwear, slowly pulling them down, until they reached her ankles and she kicked them off silently.

He kept tracing small kisses to her naked breast, sucking gently on her erect nipples. He runs his hands down her side, until he reaches her thighs, gently tugging them apart. His hand goes between her legs, gently teasing her swollen clit. (Y/N) arches her back into his touch. She starts to feel the wetness pool between her legs and the familiar tightness in her core, as she breathes heavily.

”You look so beautiful, (Y/N)” Tom moans, looking up at her through his lashes, smirking while leaving trails of kisses further down her body.

She let her fingers tangle in his soft curls, tugging them and massaging his scalp. She could feel his erection through his boxer shorts at her wet entrance. Her hands found the waist band and gently tugging them down.

They let their hands explore each others bodies, caressing each other with gentle touches and kisses, that only leave them both more and more turned on by the minute.

”Wait…”, (Y/N) whispers, twisting in bed and opening a drawer in the table next to the bed. Her hand rummaging through the drawer and finding a condom, which she hands to Tom. He smiles and leaves small kisses along her jaw line, while taking the condom from her hand. He opens the small foil packet and rolls the condom on his erect cock.

Tom finds her eyes, while positioning at her wet entrance, slowly entering her with a groan, that sounded carnal. Both their bodies already covered in small drops of sweat, start to move in unison.

She could feel how he filled her out completely – inch by inch, touching her walls. Small drops of sweat forming on her upper lip. Tom looked at her, smiling ”are you okay, darling?” he breathed. She nodded smiling at him, finding his lips, kissing ever so slowly.

Their bodies tangled in each others, moving at a slow pace. (Y/N) let her hands down his spine, leaving him shivering at her touch.

They moved together as if they were meant to do this together from the beginning, finding each others bodies and sweet spots. She could feel her walls starting to tremble, Tom moving faster as he felt her clench around his cock. They both moaned small words of endearments to each other.  
(Y/N) felt her breath get caught in her throat, almost impossible to breathe as she came around him. Tom following close behind, collapsing on top of her.

Tom rolled off her, laying next to her, catching his breath.

”Darling, that was..” he sighed smiling at her as he let his fingers dance around her belly button.

”Nice?” she replied with a shy smile.

”So much more than nice” he laughed, leaning in to kiss her.

Tom pulled her closer, spooning her and leaving small kisses on her shoulder.

”I hate to do this, but what time is it?” he asked.

(Y/N) reached for her phone on the night stand, pushing the home button on her iPhone. ”It’s 10:18 am”.

”Arhhh, I have to get back to the hotel and get ready for the meetings with Susanne and the others. We’re starting the work on ’The Night Manager 2’ today,” he groaned, silently cursing that he had to leave. He felt at home right here with her in some strange way.

”I kinda knew” she replied with a smile, turning around to meet his blue eyes, leaving small kisses to his thin lips. ”No worries at all. We might see each other again in the corridors of the hotel.”

”Might? No, wait. I want to see you again” he said looking at her with a surprised look. ”Unless, of course you don’t want to me again?”

”Hmmm….let’s see” she laughed with a teasing voice. He held her out in his arms, looking at her with brows raised.

”Well?”

”Of course, I want to see you again!” she laughed, cuddling into his embrace.

After a while Tom got up and got dressed. (Y/N) sat in bed, watching him with a smile, biting her lower lip at the sight of his more than perfect body.

”What? Stop biting that lip. That does things to a man. You should know that” he said, tugging her lower lip out of her bite, leaning in to kiss her. ”Or maybe that’s what you’re after?” he smirked.

She shook her head, looking ever so innocent.

She rose from the bed, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of panties.

”Do you want me to call a cab for you?”

”No, I’ll call the driver from yesterday. He seemed good enough to not go around selling stories for him to pick me up here again”.

Tom pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the driver.

”He should be here shortly” he said, pulling her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

”Are you hung-over?” he asked with a grin.

”Nope! Just had the best cure for a hang-overs”, (Y/N) laughed.

”Oh. Is that so? Ehehehe”, he laughed, lifting her chin to kiss her. ”I really want to see you again, (Y/N)”.

”Me too”.

\-----

Tom’s POV

It had been a crazy 24 hours already here in Copenhagen. Nothing like he had expected. In fact everything was so much better, than he had ever imagined. He wasn’t sure, if he ever believed in love at first sight and wasn’t sure, if this was love at first sight or just lust at first sight. But he felt like a puzzle, where everything seemed to fall into place, slowly piece by piece.

He almost didn’t want to shower again, but wanted her scent on him for the rest of the day. He smiled at the thought the way she looked, when she had reached her orgasm, while he was inside her.  
\-----

Tom decided against the shower as time was already running pretty late for him to go to his meeting with Hugh, Susanne and the others. He quickly got dressed in long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans along with his grey suede shoes. Grabbing his hotel key and phone he headed down to the first floor, where the conference rooms were. Susanne had sat up their first meeting here.

As he walks down the corridor to the conference room, a woman walks towards him.

”Good morning Mr. Hiddleston”,Michelle greets him with a smile, that quite doesn’t reach her eyes.

”Good morning Michelle, right?”

”Yes, it’s Michelle” she snaps back with a huff. ”Is everything to your liking, Mr. Hiddleston?”

 

”Yes yes, thank you. I’m just running a bit behind on my meeting, I’m afraid” he smiles at her with a polite tone to his voice. As he reaches the door to the conference room, his hand reaches for the door. Michelle quickly takes a few steps toward the door and opens it for him, their hands touching midway.

”Oh thank you” Tom replies a bit surprised by her action.

”Anytime, Mr. Hiddleston – and do let me know, if there’s anything I can accommodate you with during your stay here” she says with a smile, that reminds him of a Cheshire cat’s grin.

\-----

”Well well, lookie lookie what the cat dragged in” Hugh smirks looking at his watch ”just 30 minutes late. Overslept did we, Tom?”

”Ehehehe” Tom blushes, scratching the back of his neck ”something like that”.

Hugh shakes his head looking at Tom with a smirk, leaning in whispering in his ear, as Tom sits next to him, ”I hope, you treated her like a gentleman.”

Tom looks at Hugh and smiles. ”So where are we?” as he claps his hands together.

During the next hours the small group works tirelessly on the script with ideas for the plot. But also talking about, who to call in for casting for the new roles.

Susanne looks at Hugh and Tom ”do you think, we could ask (Y/N) to come in for a casting for the make-up? To see if she has, what we need for this?”

”Ahrm s-sure” Tom stutters.

”I don’t see, why not. She obviously knows her way around in the business. But maybe she’ll know a few more to bring along” Hugh replies looking intently to Tom.

”Eheheheh” Tom looks down to the table. Now why all of the sudden does he feel his face blushing again. For crying out loud he just met this woman. He shakes his head, he needed to get a grip and focus on this project.

The group continued their work and late in the evening decided to have their dinner served in the conference room, so they could talk freely without anyone listening to them.

\-----

Tom and Hugh rode the elevator back up to their floor late in the evening after a long, but very successful day of work.

”So what about (Y/N)?” Hugh asked with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his feet.

”What about her?” Tom smiles at Hugh

”Are we seeing her again?”  
”I hope so. We haven’t really made any plans. I mean with our schedule the next few days”.

”Well, there’s always the night time?”

”Yes, but I think, she’s working early hours the rest of the week.”

”Well, Mr. Hiddleston” Hugh replies as they exit the elevator ”you can always go for a swim in the early morning hours”.

”You got a point there. She does seem like a very private person, so I don’t want to put her in a weird spot by showing up at the spa”.

”Tom, if you want to see her again. I have a feeling, you have to act this time around. The spa opens at 7 am.”

Tom looks to Hugh and lower his shoulders. This was not easy. She wasn’t someone, he could just go and ask out, because of her work and well because he was only in Copenhagen for the week.

”I think, I will go for a swim there then.”

”Good boy. I will see you again tomorrow.”

They both walk in silence to their rooms, nodding to each other as they each reach their rooms.

\-----

Tom enters his dark room, put on the lights by the desk and sits down. He sighs heavily, how did he get himself here and how the hell was he going to play this one out?

Tom stands up and go to the bathroom and splashing water in his face, looks in the mirror, sighs. This is something. He didn’t even have her number, because of course he forgot to ask for it. He brushes his teeth and goes to the bed, where he removes his clothes and climb into the bed, closing his eyes, slumbering into sleep dreaming of a woman with bright blue eyes and blonde curls.  
\-----

The next morning Tom found himself going to the spa at exactly 7.01 am. He had butterflies filling him up, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

As he entered the spa, a woman at the reception greeted him. ”Good morning sir. How may I help you this morning?”

”Ahrm, I would like to go for a swim?” he said, while looking around. The reception area was empty except for the receptionist.

”Certainly Sir. It’s right this way. Do you need a locker in the changing room?”

”No, I’m already changed” he replied pulling on the robe he had on.

”Right, it’s this way. You’ll find both towels and water in the pool area, let me know, if you need anything while here.”

”Thank you” he walked into the pool area, seeing he was the only one there. Damn, he thought to himself. Maybe she wasn’t at work yet. He took of his robe and walked into the pool, deciding to swim a few laps.

It wasn’t long until a few other guests came into the pool area to relax and use the facilities. As he turned in the water, he looked up to the lounge chairs by the pool. He squinted his eyes a bit and brushed the water away with his long fingers. There she was, talking to one of the other guests. It seemed as if she had just finished a treatment with this guest and greeted the woman farewell.

As she turned around, they locked eyes for a short minute. Tom smiled warmly at her. He could see, that she blushed and smiled at him, leaving for the reception area.

Tom got out of the water and dried off in a towel, before putting his robe back on. He walked into the reception area and saw the receptionist talking to someone behind a screen in the reception area.

”Yes Sir. Did you enjoy your swim?” the receptionist politely asked.

”I did, thank you. I was wondering, do you have any openings for a massage now?”

”Let me just check that for you, Sir.” the receptionist replied and went to her computer and looked at the screen. ”We do have an opening right now for a 45 minutes massage. Would that be okay for you, Sir?”

”Yes, that would be perfect.”

”Wonderful. Take a seat in the lounge and I will just get your therapist for you.”

She walks behind the screen and Tom hears her whisper to someone.

(Y/N) came out from behind the screen and locked eyes with Tom instantly.

”Good morning Sir. I’m (Y/N) and I will be your therapist. You’re here for a 45 minutes massage?” she smiled at him.

He knew, she had to play the professional part and not let her receptionist know, that she knew him a little better than the average hotel guest.

”Yes. Good morning (Y/N) pleasure to meet you” Tom replied and held out his hand. (Y/N) takes Tom’s hand and shake it gently.

”Please, follow me, Sir” she said and turned around walking towards the treatment rooms.

Tom followed her, looking at her frame in her uniform. She was even beautiful in the nude uniform. Her soft curls were again in a low bun.

”Did you enjoy our spa area?” she asked with a small smile to her lips, gently biting her lower lip, while extending her hand towards one of the treatment rooms.

”I did yes, thank you” Tom stepped into the treatment room. The room had dimmed lights, all in nude beige colors with a treatment bed in the middle of the room, soft music was playing.

(Y/N) stepped in after him and closed the door behind her. Tom turned around, stepping closer to her until he was right in front of her. He let his fingers play with one of the curls, that had escaped the low bun and softly moaned: ”You’re so beautiful. I haven’t been able to keep you out of my thoughts”.  
”Oh, really? That’s…that’s nice” she smiled looking down to her feet.

Tom curled one of his fingers under her chin and lifting it ever so slowly. He gazed into her blue eyes, while approaching her lips with his. Gently kissing her, sucking on her lower lip.

(Y/N) moaned softly ”Not here, Tom. Please, I can’t. I have to keep professional here. As much as I wish, I didn’t have to”.

He smiled at her ”I understand, darling. I just needed to taste your sweet lips again.”

(Y/N) smiled shyly at him. ”Thanks for understanding. Now please place yourself on the bed, face down and I’ll be right back to start your massage”.

”You don’t have to leave the room” he smirked and continued ”I think, you’ve seen it all”.

”Oh, but I have to. My receptionist and the other therapists don’t know that. And the walls have eyes and ears here.”

(Y/N) exited the room quietly. Tom placed himself on the bed on his stomach under the sheet as she had shown him.

Tom took a couple of deep breaths listening to the soft music. All of the sudden he felt (Y/N) gently pulling the sheet away from his back and hot oil being poured onto his warm skin. She let her hands run up and down his spine, so the oil was evenly applied over his bare back.

She slowly began massaging his sore muscles, finding all the little knots along the way. Tom groaned at her touch.

”Oh my God, (Y/N), your hands are so soft, that feels so good”.

”Well, thank you, Sir. I’m glad you’re enjoying it” she chuckled.

”Please, Tom – no more Sir. Unless we’re in different situation” he laughed the last part out.

”Very well. I’ll make sure of that.”

The rest of the massage went in silence. Tom was enjoying her gentle touch and the way her hands softly released his tensions.

As the massage came to an end, she let her fingers run through his soft curls and massaged his scalp. He looked up at her, smiling.

”Can we do this every day?” he almost whispered.

”I’m not sure about every day, but more often can be arranged. Your massage is now over. I’ll wait in the reception area, where I’ll make sure there will be something to drink for you.”

He sat up on the bed, before she left the room. ”(Y/N), I was wondering, if we could see each other again under more private circumstances?”

She stopped for a moment, again looking down to her feet ”I guess so, if you want to?”

”I’d very much like that. Would you like my number, so we can get in touch privately?”

”Sure. My phone is right here” she said, going over to a small drawer and getting her phone out. Handing it to Tom.

Tom put in his number and gave her the phone back.

”I’ll wait in the reception for you.”

”I won’t be long, darling” he smiled.

Tom went to the reception area, where the receptionist greeted him.

”Was the massage to your liking, Sir” she asked extending her hand to a lounge chair by a small table, where water and a smoothie was waiting for him.

”Yes, thank you very much. Best massage I’ve ever had” he smiled politely.

”Good Sir. I will let the therapist know”.

”Is she not here, so I can tell her myself?”

”I’m afraid, she was needed elsewhere. But I will make sure to let her know.”

”Oh. Thank you” Tom sat down and drank his water before leaving for his room to shower and get ready for today’s meeting.

\-----  
(Y/N)’s POV

It had been an eventful day with Tom as a client. She didn’t think, she would actual been able to get through the massage without melting completely. That man did so many things to her and to her body. Just by the thought of him she felt a wetness start to pool between her legs. She smiled to herself by the thought of their love making. Because that was what it had been – love making, right? She didn’t feel as if it had been just sex, but again seriously they just met and they didn’t love each other. They didn’t even know each other.

She walked into the changing room for the hotel staff. It was still early afternoon. She was instantly met by a laughter from two of her fellow therapists.

”(Y/N)! How are you?” Dee asked – a tall slim blonde in her late 40’s.

”I’m good – doing better each day” she replied with a smile to her face.

”God, you’re so strong to be going through the divorce and still coming to work every day with a smile to your face” Elsa said – a dark haired also tall slim woman in her late 30’s.

”We were just talking and you’re off this weekend too, right?” Dee asked.

”Yes. Why? What did you have in mind?”

”Well, we think, we should go out. Dress up in high heels the works and go to the champagne bar and dancing afterwards” Elsa said doing a little seductive dance.

(Y/N) laughed and shook her head ”Do I have any say in this?” very well knowing, that these two women would not take ’no’ for an answer.

”Nope! You don’t. We’re going out Saturday evening!” Dee said in a loud voice hugging (Y/N).

”Okay, we’re going out then.”

”Hold your horses men of Copenhagen. We’re coming to get you. Oh and (Y/N)?” Dee said as she walked towards the door to exit the changing room.

”Yes?”

”You’d better bring your A game – high heels, sexy lingerie and fitted clothes. We’re showing you off!” Dee laughed as she left with Elsa.

(Y/N) laughed at the two women. They were really good to her and had been there from day one. Maybe a night out would do her good, if not just to have a few drinks and dance the night away.

\-----

On her way home (Y/N) thought about Tom and what to write him. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see her, but somehow she still felt as though, she had to ’prove’ something in her text. She knew, that this would only be a fling of the week, so really what did she have to lose? Absolutely nothing? Well, only her job, if she wasn’t very careful and kept this a secret.

Back at her apartment she stood by her kitchen table and pulled out her phone and started tapping away.

(Y/N): ”Hey Tom! Nice to see you at the spa. Hope your day goes well with the writing today. Here’s my number. XO”

She sighed as she put her phone down on the kitchen table. It wasn’t like this was going to be a long term thing with them, but for now it was a very nice distraction from her real life.

She got changed into an oversize black t-shirt and a short grey skirt in stretch material. She went to the kitchen, when she heard her phone buzz with an incoming text message.

Tom: “Hello darling! Thank you for the great start to my day. What are your plans for the evening? Xo Tom.”

She smiled as she read the message, quickly typing back a response.

(Y/N): “Not much. Just staying at home.”

Tom: “Would you like some company later?”

(Y/N): “Very much. From who though ;-)”

Tom: “A tall stranger.”

(Y/N): “Can’t wait.”

Tom: “See you in a few hours.”

(Y/N) felt butterflies filling up her entire body. He was actually coming by later. She did a little happy dance on the spot and started to giggle by the thought of seeing Tom again.

She went to her living room, decided to channel surf to kill the next few hours.   
\-----

A few hours later she was woken up by the door buzzer. She sat up straight, quickly running her hands through hair long hair, getting up from her couch, walking to the front door. (Y/N) looked at the camera by the door - there he was.

“Hello handsome” she thought to herself, quickly buzzing him in and opening the front door.

She could hear him walking up the stairs. As soon as he came in view, they locked eyes. Tom took the last few steps two at the time until he was right in front of her door, moving like a hungry tiger towards her, letting one arm wrap around her waist and the other one closing the door behind him.

“Hello darling” he whispered, while taking his now free hand to cup her face, letting it slowly caress her neck. He leaned in, letting his lips softly graze hers.

“Hi handsome.”

“Do you have a habit of letting people in at this hour without asking, who it is first?”

He draped small kisses along her jawline.

“Camera” she moaned pointing towards the small screen next to the door.

“Ehehehe. So you were watching me?”

“Ahrm, yes.”

Tom puts his forehead to (Y/N)’s and sighs “So good to see you again and be allowed to kiss you.”

“Yes, it’s ‘allowed’ here. In fact I believe, kissing is required here.”

“Is that so? Well, in that case.” Tom finds her lips and deepens their kiss, making small noises. They stand in the hallway kissing, letting their hands roam each others bodies.

As they pull apart for a second to catch their breath, (Y/N) takes his hand and lead him to the living room.

(Y/N) drags Tom towards the couch, he sits down leaning all the way back. She slowly straddles him, taking his face in her hands and lets her thumbs caress his lips softly and leans in for another kiss.

Tom lets his hands go to her hips holding her in place. She can feel his growing erection through his jeans. They both moan hungrily through their kisses. He slips his hands under her skirt feeling her lacy underwear, grabbing her cheeks.

(Y/N) takes the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head, leaving his bare torso for her to kiss. She starts at his collar bone, trailing sloppy kisses and licking her way to his chest, while grinding her sex over his now very hard erection. Tom lets his hands slide under her shirt, finding her breasts and instantly feel her nipples harden by his touch.

“God, (Y/N), what are you doing to me?” he moans almost inaudibly.

“Shhhh, trying to seduce you.”

“By all means, do continue” he smirks.

(Y/N) stands up and slowly takes off her bra, shimmies out of her skirt and letting her panties follow soon after, while licking her lips and looking straight into his blue eyes.

Tom groans by the sight of her naked body right in front of him. Her nipples standing erect and her thighs glistening from her wetness.

(Y/N) sits down in front of him, reaching for the buttons in his jeans, slowly opening one by one while looking Tom in the eyes. 

He lifts his hips, so she can pull his jeans and boxer shorts off in one move. She let her hands follow along his toned legs as she slides off his clothes, trailing kisses down his thighs to his knees. Tom groans and lets himself relax all the way back in the couch.

(Y/N) slides her hands to his knees and pulls them apart so he’s completely exposed in front of her. She kisses his inner thigh, slowly licking her lips looking up at Tom through her lashes. (Y/N) takes his erect cock in her hands and slowly pumps it a few times, running her thumb over the tip feeling the precum. She let her tongue run around the tip a few times, licking down and up the large vein, before ever so slowly taking him in her mouth, sucking and licking.

Tom lets his head back on the headrest of the couch with his mouth open as if trying to release a groan only no sound comes out. His brows furrows, while (Y/N) picks up her pace sucking him.

“(Y/N)..” Tom pants “y-yo-you have to stop. Darling, please, I’m gonna come.” He grabs her under her arms and pulls her off in one swift move, she’s straddling him. He immediately with one hand starts playing with her breast, cupping it and sucking her erect nipple. With the other hand he guides her sex towards his cock. Feeling her wetness pool all over him, he groans out loud “(Y/N), I need to be inside you. Lift your ass, darling.”

(Y/N) lifts her ass and positioning herself right above his cock, that stands up straight towards her waiting pussy. She slowly slides down, feeling every inch of her being filled out by him. They both groan with pleasure.

“Are you okay, darling?” he ask, kissing and cupping her breasts.

“Y-yes, just adjusting to your rather big size” she pants.

“Take it slow.” he smirks kissing her throat.

(Y/N) starts rolling her hips in small figure eights, picking up pace as she feels every vein in his cock.

Tom places his hands on her hips following her movements as they both pick up pace.

All too soon (Y/N) feels her walls starting to clench around him. She lets her head rest on his shoulder, while she mutters small moans.

“Come for me. I want to feel you coming all around me” Tom groans, picking up pace even more, while he rolls his hips, feeling himself starting to come.  
They both come with loud groans and moans. (Y/N) feels how his cum is coating her inner walls.

They stay still, while catching their breaths. Tom kissing along her neck from her collarbone to her ear.

“Are you still with me?” he whispers.

“Barely” (Y/N) replies with a small laugh.

He lifts her and lays her down next to him on the couch and gets up, goes to the bathroom. He shortly returns with a warm washcloth and gently wipes her inner thighs and sex from their mixed juices.

“Come. I’m taking you to bed” he smiles down and her and takes her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

They lay down in bed. Tom spooning her and pulling her back to his chest in a tight embrace, leaving small kisses in her hair. 

They soon drift off to a peaceful and content sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading! I love love your kudos and comments - please keep them coming. I'd love to know, what you think of the story so far?


End file.
